Trouble for Kuroshitsuji Chara's!
by Syifa 'Sipaul' Haine
Summary: Vocaloid jatuh ke Phantomhive Manor! Ciel ngomel-ngomel gara-gara ada yang bikin rusuh di rumahnya. Mau tau kelanjutannya? / bad summary / Author baru / RnR please?/ Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. WTF!

Sipaul: Halo! Ini cerita pertama saia lalu..

Rin: Apa hubungannya? Sudah cepat lanjutkan!

Sipaul: Iya-iya! Sabar Mbok Rin! *kipasan*

Rin: Apa?! *ngehajar Author*

Sipaul: *tepar*

Yang ngeliat kejadian: *sweatdrop*

Miku: Saya aja yang bacain! *ngambil skenario Si pa-ul*

* * *

**Vocaloid **© Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp. Dll.

**Kuroshitsuji © **Yana Toboso

**Fic Gaje © **Si pa-ul Haine

**Warning:**

Gaje, sarap, garing, aneh, OOC, OOT mungkin karena author baru (?), sedeng, typo (moga gak ada), bahasa es campur (?), OC bertebaran :v, dll. silakan cari sendiri *plak*.

**Rate:**

K+

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor garing kriuk mie campur wafer (hoeks).

**Summary:**

Para Vocaloid terjatuh ke dalam Phantomhive Manor dan membuat Ciel puyeng dan stress 7 juta keliling. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Gak suka gak usah baca and click back!

**Keterangan (karena nanti ada ujian):**

"..." = ngomong

... : ... = jawaban

... : "..." = ngomong pas ujian

,,, = bahasa asing di ujian

* * *

Di pagi hari yang amat sangaaaat damai di Phantomhive Manor, ada seorang bocah cebol ditambah SHOTA *di hajar Ciel*, bangun dari tidurnya setelah tadi malem asik-asiknya nonton bola bareng all chara Kuroshitsuji (yah mungkin ada yang kagak beberapa) (?). Tiba-tiba ada suara dari ruangan tersebut...

GEDEBUK!

"PAAN TUH!" teriak tuh bocah dengan OOC-nya (?), "Sebastian! Cepat lihat! Suara apa itu tadi!" suruh si cebol *dihajar lagi*, "Alah, paling tikus..." kata Sebastian santai tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, "LU BILANG TIKUS?! SUARA GEDE GITU TIKUUUUS?!" waduh, woles Ciel, woles -,- "E-eh.. yes, my lord..." Sebas pamit menuju alam kubur (Sebas: GUA BELOM MO MATI WOOOOY! / Sipaul: Gile lu ndro -,-) eh, maksud saya menuju lorong dimana banyak beronggok-onggok *di iket* eh, maksud ane ber-orang-orang (?) ma... Eh, Vocaloid.

"Adududuh... Gara-gara BaKaito nih! Kitea jadi kesasar gini! SEKARANG INI DIMANAAA?!" tanya Len sambil keringetan air mata (Reader: Bercucuran bego!). Mau tau kenapa mereka ada di tempat aneh *di tendang* itu? Mari kita baca!

* * *

**~Flashback: ON~ *malem-malem***

Para Vocaloid lagi ekspedisi (ceilah~) menyelidiki gunung bersetan (?) yang ada di dekat Crypton City...

"Eh, gimana kalo kita undi aja siapa yang jadi pemimpin? Daripada ribut terus =3=" usul Gumi yang stress daritadi ribut siapa yang di depan. "Oke! Yang cowo-cowo ya!" seru Rin, lalu yang cowo-cowo gambreng.

"Hom.. pim.. PAH!" seru mereka bermuncratan kuah mie (?). "Heh! Pelan-pelan aja napa! Kuah kalian pada muncrat! Woles dong!" wih, si Lily gaul, tau woles :v (Lily: Di naskahnya begitu, yaudah... -_- / Pa'ul: JANGAN DI KASIH TAU! *hajar Lily* / Lily: *ngacir*) Dan~ yang memimpin adalah si BaKaito -,-. "Kalo nanti kita kesasar lo yang tanggung ye!" seru Gakupo lalu mereka berjalan berdua... dua jangan suka iri kalo iri buuubar! *plak* (Reader: BURUUUUUAAAAAN! / Si pa-ul: Sabar -.-)

"Eh! Apa itu?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk sebuah lubang kecil berwarna hitam ke unguan dan berhenti mendadak jadinya yang dibelakang jatoh sehingga Kaito ikut jatoh -,-

"KENAPA LU BERENTI BAKAITOOO?!" tanya Yuuma yang kelewat stress *di gantung*. "Nggak, cuman ada itu tuh... Eh? Tambah gede lingkarannya! Jangan-jangan mau menghisap kita! KABOOOOR!" Kaito tereak di tengah malam yang membuat kelelawar terbang kesana kemari... membawa alamat asli! *plak* Lalu semuanya lari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan (lah emang tuh anak pada mo kemane?) dengan sekencang-kencangnya dan lalu beberapa saat kemudian semuanya TEPAR! WAHAHA! *di lempar* Hingga lingkaran itu menghisap mereka dan jatuh (saya males jelasin =3=). Mari kita dengar seruan mereka...

* * *

"**EMAAAAAAK! HELEP MEE!"**

"**KYAAA! GUE DIMANE?!"**

"**GAKUPO! LO KOK ADA DUA? MANA YANG ASLI?!"**

"**GUE DISINI! AH! KUNCIRAN GUE KEMANEE?! SAPE YANG NYOLONG!"**

"**AMPUNN! BUKAN GUE YANG NYOLONG! KUNCIRAN GUE JUGA ILANG! OKE! NTAR KITA TEBAS YANG NYOPOTIN!"**

"**KYAAAA! MIKU! RAMBUT LO NYANGKUT DI RAMBUT GUA! HELEP!"**

"**AKAITO! JANGAN MAKAN CABE! MASUK.. UHUK! KETELEN NIH! SOMEBODY HELEP ME PLIS!"**

"**MIKI! ANTENA KITA NYANGKUT! AAAA! JANGAN DITARIK!"**

"**SAKIT PIKO! ELU DULUAN YANG NARIK!"**

"***makan es krim (sempet-sempetnya bawa es -,-)*"**

"**EH! LIHAT! ADA CAHAYA PUTIH!"**

"**WAH! PASTI ITU JALAN KELUARNYA! AYO BERENANG MELAYANG (?)!"**

"**AYOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Mau tau apa aja yang di omongin mereka? Nih!

Kaito minta helep (?),

Teto yang bilang gue dimane,

Len bingung Gakupo ada dua,

Gakupo ribut kuncirnya ilang,

Gakuko kuncirnya juga ilang dan minta nyuruh Gakupo tebas tuh orang,

Rambut Miku nyangkut di rambut Luka,

Meiko keselek cabe Akaito,

Piko antenanya nyangkut di antena Miki,

Miki yang ngomong Piko yang tarik duluan,

Kaiko no komen sambil samtai makan es krim,

Gumi bilang ada cahaya putih,

Kaito nyuruh berenang melayang (?),

Semuanya ikut-ikut sampe akhirnya nyasar di Phantomhive Manor.

**~Flashback: OFF~**

* * *

"Gara-gara Kaito kita nyasar kesini! Oh iya, ini dimana?" Len bingung. "Hah? Entahlah, saya sendiri gak tau ini dimana ._." Kaito juga bingung -,- "INI RUMAH GUEEEE! NGAPAIN LO PADA DISINI!?" Ciel beneran marah kayaknya ._.", "A... Anu, kami ini Vocvaloid yang nyasar kerumah ente. Nama ente sape? Saya Kaito, yang memimpin perjalanan nyasar (?) ini..." Kaito pasang muka polosnya (Reader: Sejak kapan Kaito bisa pake logat Betawi? / Sipaul: Sejak saya buat nih fic XD *di gampar*) . "Oh... *poker face*" Ciel diam di tempat lalu pundung meratapi nasibnya. Oh, malangnya kau Ciel, sama-sama dengan Author bejat ini TT^TT (Ciel: OGAH GUE PUNDUNG BARENG LU AUTHOR!).

Lalu, seorang bocah satu lagi yang shota juga kaya Ciel *di tebas Alois, bangun dari tidurnya. "Hoaaahm... KYAAAAA! ADA SHOTA DIRUMAH LO CIEL!" Alois kaget ngeliat Len yang shota =w=. "HEH! ENAK AJE LU! LO SENDIRI SHOTA TAU GAK!" Len ngomel dan akhirnya Ciel pun ikut-ikutan. "UDAH NAPA SIH KALIAN TUH SAMA-SAMA SHOTA! JADI GAK USAH RIBUT!" tiba-tiba muncul perempatan di kepala Alois dan Len. "LO SENDIRI SHOTA! BOCAH!" weh, woles, woles... Akhirnya Rin ngejitak tuh pala 3 bocah shota *makan seluruh coklat Author (Author: COKLATKUUUUU!)*"Sudah! Atau mau tambah pukulan lagi?!" tanya Rin dan semua menggeleng..

"Young master, ada surat dari Master Vocaloid!" seru Sebastian. "Mana? Aku mau lihat!" Miku nyerobot. Bagi yang mau tau, ini isinya:

**Kepada para Vocaloid yang Master sayangi**

**Hei, Master sudah daftarkan kalian semua ke sekolah yang bagus dikota**

**ini! Ciel, Alois, dan teman-temannya juga sudah! XD**

**Oh iya, Master tau kalian ada disana, karena Sebastian memberitahukannya**

**kepada saya barusan XD**

**Pokoknya kalian harus senang disana ya!**

**Salam, Master**

"Waduh, gawat... Gue juga dimasukin lagi..." Ciel meratapi nasib lagi. "Sudah! Cepat kita ke sekolah!" Miku memimpin semuanya.

* * *

Sipaul: Yah, mungkin segitu dulu, kapan-kapan saya apdet.. gomen pendek m(_ _")m

Ciel: Review biar ceritanya selesai! Biar nanti gua ilang dari sini! *ngomel*

Sipaul: Ya, kau benar...

Rin: Intinya...

Rin, Len, Miku: REVIEW YAAAA! XD Kalo gak ada review nanti gak dilanjutin lho!

**Mind to Review? XD**

**Revie..**

**Revi..**

**Ew..**


	2. Sekolah Baru dan Murid yang Menarik

Sipaul: Halo, minna! I'm back! And... APDEEEET! *di geplak*

Ciel: NGAPA LU LAMA BANGET APDETNYEEE! Saya gak betah berlama-lama di fic aneh ini! =3= *keluar*

Rin: Oke, kita nanti di bawah bales ripiunya, ni Author dah ada banyak ide jadi biar gak ilang idenya ni Author apdet da- *di bekep pake jeruk* Ah! Jaruuuk! XD

Sipaul: Oke, daripada banyak bacot mari kita lanjut! Take 1, ACTION!

* * *

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp. Dll.

**Kuroshitsuji ©** Yana Toboso

**Fic Gaje sepanjang masa ©** Si pa-ul Haine

**Warning:**

Gaje, sarap, garing, aneh, OOC, OOT mungkin karena author baru (?), sedeng, typo (moga gak ada), bahasa es campur (?), OC bertebaran :v, dll. silakan cari sendiri *plak*.

**Rate:**

K+

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor garing kriuk mie campur wafer (hoeks),

ditambah romancenya dikit. (Reader: WTF?!)

**Summary:**

Para Vocaloid terjatuh ke dalam Phantomhive Manor dan membuat Ciel puyeng dan stress 7 juta keliling. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Gak suka gak usah baca and click back!

**Keterangan (karena nanti ada ujian):**

"..." = ngomong

... : ... = jawaban

... : "..." = ngomong pas ujian

,,, = bahasa asing di ujian

* * *

Lalu sekelompok... apa ya? Siluman? *di tabok* Eh, kayaknya bukan. Pokoknya apalah itu! Mereka sedang menuju ke sekolah mereka saking senangnya sekolah, ada yang nyebur ke lumpur becekan (?) yaitu si Kaito tentunya -_-.

"Eh! Itu sekolahnya! Aku dataaaaang!" Miku tampaknya ceria sekali ._."Ah! Ini ya ruang kepala sekolahnya?" kata Miku sambil mengetuk pintunya.

TOK! TOK! "Masuk!" (Sipaul: Oh iya, disini ceritanya umurnya disamain aja kaya Miku ya biar kaga repot ._.)

"... *sweatdrop*" tuh kepsek saking kagetnya sampe sweatdrop 10 ember :v karena ngeliat muridnya banyak gini. "Oke, kalian masuk ke kelas 2-1 karena muridnya cuma dua. Lalu sebagian lagi ke kelas 2-2 dan 2-3." kata kepsek itu karena cuma tuh dua anak yang paling pinter. "WHAT?! CUMAN DUA?! GILE LU NDRO!" seru semuanya yang ikut termasuk Sebastian (cuma nganterin). "Hei! Nama saya Mayu! Sembarangan kalian!" kata Mayu-sensei. "Sudah, cepat ke kelas kalian!" katanya sambil ngusir dengan mengacungkan kapak kesayangannya. "Ha... HAI!" lalu berlari cepat kilat ke kelas mereka.

BRAK!

"WOI! BUKA PINTU PELAN-PELAN NGAPA! WOLES!" teriak seseorang—yang ternyata satu-satunya murid di kelas itu—. "Wah! Teman baru! Yaaaay!" seru tuh anak kegirangan. Ciel hanya pasang muka begini: |_|

"Ga... Gawat! Kita baru masuk nanti ada ulangan!" Miku panik langsung buka buku, "Eh, emangnya lu tau darimana?" tanya BaKaito, "Tadi a..." Lalu Meiko-sensei datang. "Makanya itu tadi aku ngasih tau..." yang lain hanya cengo. "HARI INI ULANGAN MENDADAK! DUDUK YANG RAPI! KALAU TIDAK NANTI SAYA SURUH KELILING LAPANGAN! 50 KALI!"

'Gile... Ni guru atau majikan sih?! Dikira kita babu!' batin semua murid nista *di bacok*. Lalu soal maut pun di bagikan *bagi penghuni Kuroshitsuji yang gak pernah kena ujian *di sabet**.

Mau liat soalnya? Mau? Mau? WANIPIROOOO! *di ceburin ke gunung Merapi*

* * *

Oke, mari kita intip kejadian sata ulangan ini terjadi. *sambil nunggu, saya mau goreng pisang*

**1. Siapakah Vocaloid yang paling ngetren?**

Miku: Saya

Kaito: Saya

Luka: Pastinya saya

Gakupo: Luka-sama dan saya

Rin: Saya

Len: Saya

Gumi: Saya

Teto: Saya

Neru: Saya

Miki: Saya sama Piko

Piko: Saya sama Miki

Arisa (OC Pa'ul): Meiko-sensei

Alisa (OC Pa'ul): Meiko-sensei

Ciel: *nyontek Arisa* Meiko-sensei

Alois: *nyontek Alisa* Meiko-sensei

Lizzy: *asal jawab* Meiko-sensei

Chara Kuroshitsuji yang di fic ini saya jadiin belom dapet ijazah *di damprat*:

Grell (Reader: WHAAAAAT! SI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG TEMEN GAKUPO IKUTAN?! *shock sambil kejang-kejang* / Pa'ul: *di gergaji Grell* / Grell: AUTHOR BEGOOOOOOO! *ngegergaji Pa'ul*): Gak tau

Finny (Finny: Thor, saya sama Rin jangan di tuker yaaaa... :D / Pa'ul: *inner* Lah ni orang malah seneng? ._.): Entahlah ._. yang jelas bukan saya

Bard (Pa'ul: *gosong*): Siapa aja boleh :v

Maylene (Readers: YAAAA! MEREKA BERTIGA PATUT SEKOLAH LAGI! *happy*): Mungkin Meiko-sensei?

* * *

**2. Siapakah penemu lampu?**

Miku: Orang yang nemuin daun bawang

Kaito: Orang yang pertama kali bikin es krim *ketahuan begonya*

Luka: Thomas Alva Edison

Gakupo: *nyontek Luka* Thomas Alva Edison

Rin: Orang yang menemukan jeruk

Len: Orang yang menemukan pisang

Gumi: Orang yang nemuin wortel

Teto: Orang yang pertama kali bikin roti

Neru: Orang yang bikin hape pertama kali

Miki: Orang yang pertama kali nemu ceri

Piko: Orang yang pertama kali bikin kabel

Arisa: Thomas Alva Edison

Alisa: Thomas Alva Edison

Ciel: *nyontek Arisa* Thomas Alva Edison

Alois: *nyontek Alisa* Thomas Alva Edison

Lizzy: Thomas Alva Edison

Grell: *ngintip-ngintip kertas Ciel* Thomas Alva Edison

Finny: Thomas Alva Edison mungkin? (Pa'ul: Tumben lu pinter ._.)

Bard: *ngelirik kertas Grell* Thomas Alva Edison

Maylene: *ngintip kertas Luka* Thomas Alva Edison

* * *

**3. Puisi adalah...**

Miku: Nggak tau (Pa'ul: Ni anak dengan gampangnya bilang gak tau ._.)

Kaito: Entah

Luka: Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti

Gakupo: Nyerah deh.. saya gak tau

Rin: ... *gak diisi*

Len: ... *makan pisang*

Gumi: Tinggal cari di gugel, gampang

Teto: Entahlah

Neru: Kepo yeh.. -,- *main hape*

Miki: Gak tau, saya kan belom belajar *terus terang*

Piko: ... *gak diisi*

Arisa: Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti

Alisa: Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti

Ciel: *nyontek Arisa* Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti

Alois: *nyontek Alisa* Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti (Pa'ul: Ni bocah dua demen banget nyontek dah -,-)

Lizzy: Puisi *lah*

Grell: saya gak belajar

Finny: saya ndak tau

Bard: ... *ditambahin titik-titiknya*

Maylene: entah

* * *

**4. Soal praktek: Buatlah satu buah masakan**

Miku: *bikin omelet ekstra daun bawang super banyak*

Kaito: *bikin es krim*

Luka: *masak tuna bakar*

Gakupo: *bikin terong balado*

Rin: *buat pai jeruk*

Len: *bikin pisang goreng*

Gumi: *bikin kue wortel*

Teto: *bikin roti prancis*

Neru: *semedi (?)*

Miki: *bikin pai ceri*

Piko: *ngeliatin Miki*

Arisa: *bikin cheesecake*

Alisa: *bikin segala hal yang berhubungan dengan coklat*

Ciel: *bantuin yang lagi masak*

"PERMISI! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI YANG KECEH NUMPANG LEWAT! Silakan cicipi Pisang Goreng cap Pa'ul! Rasanya enak loh! Tadi saya dah nyobain, nih! Ambil satu-satu!" (Reader: Lah? Kok ada KHR disini?) kata Tsuna sambil ngebagi-in pisang goreng ala Pa'ul. "Saya yang nyuruh loh, Meiko juga makan yaa... " kata saya alias Pa'ul. Dan yang terjadi...

Grell: "KYAAAAAA! ENAK BANGET! BAGI LAGI!" *mata lope-lope*

Miku: "IYA! ENAK! PA'UL! JUAL AJA!" *mata lope-lope*

Kaito: "IYA, BENER DEH, ENAAAAKK!" *mata lope-lope*

Rin: "PA'UL GUE BARU TAU LO JAGO MASAK! MINTA LAGI!" *mata lope-lope*

Len: "BENER DEH, NI PISANG LEBIH ENAK DARIPADA BUATAN ANEEE!" *mata lope-lope*

Luka: "SUER DEH, UL! PISANGNYA ENAK!" *mata lope-lope*

Gakupo: "UL, KAPAN-KAPAN BIKININ ANE TERONG BALADO! ENAK BANGET!" *mata lope-lope*

Gumi: "KYAAAA!" *mata lope-lope*

Teto: "UL, KAPAN-KAPAN BIKININ GUE ROTI YA!" *mata lope-lope*

Neru: "... *gak bisa berkata-kata*" *mata lope-lope*

Miki & Piko: *suap-suapan* *mata lope-lope*

Arisa & Alisa: "UL, BIKININ KUE BUAT ULTAH KITAAAA!" *mata lope-lope*

Ciel: "... *gak bisa berkata-kata*" *mata lope-lope*

Sebastian *ikut nyobain*: "GILA, UL! LU BELAJAR DARI MANA?! AJARIN GUA DONG!" *mata lope-lope*

Alois: "GYAAAA! GUA MINTA SERIBU BIJI BUAT NGEMIL DI RUMAH GUA! BAYAR BERAPA AJA BOLEH!" *mata lope-lope*

Bard, Finny, Maylene: *inner* gila, ni bocah belajar dari mana? *mata lope-lope*

Meiko: "UL! BIKININ GUA KUE SAKE! (?)" *mata lope-lope*

"WAW! Saya bisa dapet duit nih kalo di jual *tertawa bahagia* *masak ribuan pisang lagi*" kata Pa'ul seneng banget *iyalah -,-* "OH IYA! TSUNA, BALIK LAGI SONO KE NAMIMORI! YANG LAEN, LANJUTIN KERJAANNYA!" Tsuna kayaknya bete abis "Ya elah Pa'ul! Lu nyape-nyapein gua aja sih! Nih! Gua beli sepuluh pisangnya!" lalu Tsuna pun pulang ke Namimori-chu. Oh iya, harga pisangnya satu seribu rupiah, atau satunya 10 yen (Reader: Lah =A="a)

* * *

**5. Soal Praktek #2: Buatlah satu buah karya dengan sabun ukuran 10 x 5 cm!**

Miku: *ngukir sabun jadi negi*

Kaito: *ngukir sabun jadi es krim*

Luka: *ngukir sabun jadi tuna*

Gakupo: *ngukir sabun jadi terong*

Rin: *ngukir sabun jadi jeruk*

Len: *ngukir sabun jadi pisang*

Gumi: *ngukir sabun jadi wortel*

Teto: *ngukir sabun jadi roti prancis*

Neru: *ngukir sabun jadi hape*

Miki: *ngukir sabun jadi Piko*

Piko: *ngukir sabun jadi Miki*

Arisa: *ngukir sabun jadi dia sendiri*

Alisa: *ngukir sabun jadi dia sendiri*

Ciel: *ngukir sabun jadi *entahlah, mungkin yang berkaitan dengan Alisa?** (Pa'ul: *LOL face* Ciee! *di hajar bocah shota* / Ciel: AWAS LU AUTHOR BRENGSEK! *blushing sambil ngehajar Pa'ul*)

Alois: *ngukir sabun jadi ... entahlah (?)*

Lizzy: *ngukir sabun jadi mawar*

Grell: *ngukir sabun jadi Sebastian (?)*

Finny: *ngukir sabun jadi negi kebon Phantomhive (?) *dicakar**

Bard: *ngukir sabun jadi piso (?)*

Maylene: *ngukir sabun jadi mesin cuci (?)*

Lalu...

* * *

**TENG-TENG!**

"YEEEEEEEEYYYY! AKHIRNYA UJIAN MENYIKSA INI SELESAI! PA'UL! BELI PISANG!" seru semua yang ada disitu termasuk OC ane sendiri. Mereka di tabok Meiko. "SUKUR LU PADA DI TABOK!" Pa'ul pun di hajar siswa-siswi aneh *di hajar lagi*. "Nih! Satu serebu!" Pa'ul pun... *di tampol* "TENGKYUUU PA'UL YANG BEGO DAN CUMA JAGO MASAK DOANG!" Pa'ul pun meghajar lagi mereka semua. (Readers: LANJUTIN WOI! / Pa'ul: Iya, sabar!)

"Huaaaah! Ul! Lu mendingan jadi koki kantin aja!" Alisa ngusulin. "Mending boleh -,-" lalu ada Kepsek Mayu numpang lewat dan langsung di cekokin pisang ala Pa'ul sama Arisa (?). "Hmp! *ngunyah*... *nelen* HUAAA! APA INI? ENAK BANGET!" mata si kepsek yandere itu pun jadi lope-lope "Ini masakan Pa'ul. Mayu-sensei, dia boleh jadi koki kantin? Boleh yaa..? *puppy eyes*" saya nggak tau kalo Alisa punya jurus puppy eyes ._. "Tentu boleh! Sekarang, kamu pergi ke kantin!" kata Mayu ngusir Pa'ul yang resenya minta ampun.

"Haha! Akhirnya si Pa'ul rese itu pergi! Bebaaas!" kata duo A tertawa setan (?).

* * *

**-Skip time, hasil ulangan di beritahukan! XD-**

"Yak, bersiap-siap lah semuanya! *smirk* Nilai ulangan kalian akan di beritahukan!" ujar malaikat maut bagi murid-murid itu dan tiba-tiba suasana jadi suraaam *BGM: suara sinden (?)*. Lalu Meiko menulis jawabannya di papan tulis. Ini diaaa! :

**Jawaban ulangan:**

**1. Siapakah Vocaloid yang paling ngetren?**

**Jawaban: Meiko-sensei **(Miku dan Vocaloid yang lain: APAAAA?! *shock*) ***Arisa, Alisa, Ciel, Alois, Lizzy, sama Maylene bener XD***

**2. Siapakah penemu lampu?**

**Jawaban: Thomas Alva Edison *Luka, Gakupo, Arisa, Alisa, Ciel, Alois, Lizzy, Grell, Finny, Bard, sama Maylene bener*  
**

**3. Puisi adalah...  
**

**Jawaban: Karya sastra yang memiliki kata-kata yang indah dan memiliki arti *Luka, Arisa, Alisa, Ciel, sama Alois bener***

**4. Soal praktek: Buatlah satu buah masakan**

**Jawaban: Sudah saya nilai**

**5. Soal Praktek #2: Buatlah satu buah karya dengan sabun ukuran 10 x 5 cm!**

**Jawaban: Sudah saya nilai**

* * *

**Nilai kalian:**

**Alisa: 100**

**Alois: 100** (Reader: Jelas, dia nyontek -,-)

**Arisa: 100**

**Bard: 57 **(Bard: WHAAAT!)

**Ciel: 100**

**Elizabeth: 95**

**Finny: 50 **(Finny: WHAT THE ****?!)

**Gakupo: 85**

**Grell: 87**

**Gumi: 80**

**Kaito: 73**

**Len: 60 **(Len: APPPUUUAAAAAHH!)

**Luka: 85 **(Luka: APAAA?! KENAPA NILAIKU HARUS SAMA DENGAN SI PUTRI TERONG ITU!)

**Maylene: 90**

**Miki: 88**

**Miku: 71**

**Neru: 54 **(Neru: WHAAAT! *banting hape* HAPE-KU! *nangis*)

**Piko: 87**

**Rin: 73**

**Teto: 67**

**Karena banyak yang di bawah 80, jadi semuanya akan ikut remedial**

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA! YANG BENER AJA! MASA GUA IKUTAN JUGA! NO." Alisa ngomel sambil naik meja ngangkat-ngangkat kursi. Dan syuuuut...

BLETAK!

Kursi itu kena kepalanya Ciel. "SUKUR LU ANAK RESE!" "Pa'ul! Lu kali yang rese! Lagian ngapain lu disini! Lu kan jadi koki kantin!" wah, si Len kayaknya mau nyari ribut sama saya =w=" "Yee... Suka-suka ane lah! Ane yang punya cerita ini! :P" dan saya berhasil membuat semuanya diam! Wuahaha! *di tampol readers* oke, dari awal.

BLETAK! (gak di lempar ulang, cuma jatohnya aja :v)

Kursi itu kena kepalanya Ciel. "AAAAAAKKH!" dan pingsan seketika. "Eh?! Hyaaaa! Meiko-sensei! Ciel pingsan! *kalang kabut*" oh iya, kuberitahu ya, Alisa itu sifatnya polos banget, jadi dia nggak ngerti apa yang dia lakukan. Sementara itu murid-murid sedang berunding...

"Eh, gimana nih... Si Alisa itu kan polos, jadi gimana kalo kita suruh dia yang pergi ke UKS ngobatin lukanya si anak rese itu? Khi khi!" Len nyatanya gak suka kalo ada Ciel *karena dia suka Alisa* dia juga ada niat licik nyatuin Alisa sama Ciel ._. (Pa'ul: _Malah nyatuin padahal suka ._. Len itu bedon ye -,-_)

"Tentu! Aku juga setuju! Nanti kita suruh mereka berdua, maksudku pas Cielnya udah sadar, kita suruh mereka cari barangku yang sengaja di umpetin di dapur kantin! Ntar pas mau pulang, kita konciin pintu dapurnya! Kan tiap pulang sekolah AC disitu selalu nyala! XD Bayangkan saja selanjutnya apa yang terjadi! Huaaa! XD" Arisa saking seriusnya sampe kaya gitu ._. "Iya! Aku juga!" Miku akhirnya mau berbicara.

"Alisa! Karena kamu yang lempar bangku itu..." kata Len sengaja di putus. "Dan kau sudah membuatnya pingsan (Alisa: OAo"a)..." di lanjutkan oleh Rin, "Maka... Kau yang harus membawanya ke UKS!" seru dua bocah buah *di tampar bolak-balik* "Tentu! Alisa harus tanggung jawab kan? Dadaaah!" lalu Alisa berlalu sambil menggendong anak rese di punggungnya *di tabok*. "Kau benar, Arisa. Dia benar-benar polos 'A' " Meiko aja ampe nganga gitu ._.

* * *

**At UKS (?)**

Alisa sudah selesai memakaikan perban di kepalanya Ciel (Pa'ul: Jidatnya berdarah lho! / Readers: Minggir lu! Lagi serius nih!). Oh iya, Alisa itu emang suka dingin, tapi gak tahan sama udara yang dingin banget, dia juga gak tahan panas.

"Hng... Ah! Haus nih! Tapi kalo dia di tinggal ntar ilang gimana? Cari minum disini dulu deh ^w^ (mukanya selalu kaya gini kalo lari-lari kecil)" Alisa nyari dispenser di UKS. Mana mungkin gak ada dispenser di UKS? Pasti ada lah!

"Ah! Itu dia!" matanya berbinar-binar dan langsung mengisi gelas yang ada disitu. "Ah! Seger banget airnya!"

"Ukh... Dimana ini?"

"Hei! Kau sudah sadar? Nih! Minum!" Alisa menawarkan air (bukan gelas yang dia pake, jorok amat)

"Air darimana ini?"

"Tuh!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Kebetulan aku haus."

"Nih" Alisa duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Sepertinya Alois merasakan ada yang nempel di kepalanya. "Apa i.."

"JANGAN! Itu baru di pakein, nanti lepas!" seru Alisa sambil menggenggam tangan Ciel (Pa'ul: Inget! dia nggak ngerti apa-apa! / Readers: Iya... -,-) dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jaraknya 5 cm XD.

"Hei! Ka..." tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Ohoho... Ternyata Ciel melihat 'sesuatu' di balik kelopak matanya Alisa, sebuah lingkaran sebesar ceri berwarna teal yang berkilauan dengan bunga sakura yang bening sehingga berwarna teal juga. "A... Sugoi.." kata Ciel pelan jadinya Alisa salah denger (muka deket gitu -,-). "APA KAU BILANG?! (gomen, gak saya kasih tau)! HEH! ALISA MANUSIA! PA..."

"BISA DIAM SEBENTAR, HAH! Gendang telingaku hampir robek mendengar jeritanmu itu!" mulutnya Alisa di bekep (Readers: Pake apa? / Pa'ul: Tangan lah -_-) "Sudah bisa diam?!" Alisa mengangguk. Matanya menjadi pink sekilas (Pa'ul: Kayak Kurapika yang di HxH itu lho kalo marah dia kan jadi merah matanya.). "Hah!.." lalu Alisa pergi ke kelas. Dan Ciel mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

**~Di kelas~ **

"Gua mo pulang, males." kata Arisa dan pergi (Paul: Disini ceritanya rumah Alisa & Arisa agak deket sama rumah Ciel.). Ciel menghampiri si biru berambut panjang melebihi kakinya (Alisa maksudnya).

"Alisa, aku kan belum tahu bagian-bagian sekolah ini, jadi, bisa temani aku keliling sekolah?" tanyanya. "Ah! Tentu saja! Ayo!" Alisa menarik tangan si Phantomhive rese tersebut *di gampar*.

* * *

*ドキ-ドキ* *ドキ-ドキ* *ドキ-ドキ* *ドキ-ドキ* Ciel memandang Alisa. "Nah! Sampai! Ini kantin, masakannya enak dan murah-murah. Tapi, ingat ya! *mendekatkan wajah* Jangan pernah pesan kari kantin! Soalnya ibu-ibu kantin yang masak selalu memasukkan daging dan sayur campur aduk! Makanya, tiap ada yang makan pasti sakit perut! Oh iya, katanya kalo malem-malem banyak setan yang berjoget-joget disini! Jadi pengen liat.."" Alisa masih mendekatkan wajahnya dan dibalik mata teal itu Ciel melihat bunga sakura berwarna teal. "A... anu, Alisa..." Ciel memanggilnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"I... Itu, kenapa di matamu ada bunga sakura?"

*blushing karena dia tau apa maksud bunga sakura yang di buat Pa'ul* "Ah! I... Ini udah di atur sama Pa'ul! Sini, kuberitahu!" Alisa mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Ciel. Mau tau? Ntar aja di bawah! *di tampol*

"Begitu! *udah gak blushing*" sekarang, gantian Ciel yang blushing. "Nah, ayo lanjut lagi! Sekarang kita ke sana!" Alisa menarik tangan Ciel *lagi*. Kita skip aja.

* * *

**~Malam hari, badai besar~**

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa sih, ketok-ketok pintu?" Ciel yang lagi main ToD sama Len stress gegara yang ngetok pintu kenceng banget (Vocaloid kan gak bisa nyari tempat tinggal). "Seba... Eh iya, Sebastiannya lagi iya! Len! Bukain pintu!"

"Lah? Kok ane?" terima nasib aja Len -,-. "Sudah cepat!" suruh si Phantomhive rese *di lempar ke laut*. "Iya! Iya!" ahaide, sukur lu Len! *di sumpel pisang* (Pa'ul: Untung saya suka pisang, Len! Minta lagi! / Len: Enak aja!).

KREK!

"AH! ALISA!" Len melihat Alisa yang mukanya sudah pucat itu. "Alisa! Kau ngapain disini? Di usir Arisa? Kenapa nggak pake jas hujan?" Len khawatir setengah mati. "Iya, aku di usir Arisa sedangkan aku nggak punya jas hujan..." Alisa makin gemetar.

"Woi! Cebol! Sini!" Len nyari gara-gara aja sih!

BLETAK!

"Jangan pernah panggil gua cebol kalo lu gak mau di ketok! Ada apa sih?!" Ciel udah di pinggir pintu. Len menunjuk Alisa.

"Boleh masuk nih?" tanya Alisa yang mukanya udah cerah, dan anehnya, cuaca di luar yang tadinya hujan langsung berhenti! Alisa itu 100% manusia lho!

"Boleh, karena aku tahu kamu sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal." kata Ciel dengan wajah datar. Dan saat Alisa masuk, semua Vocaloid (kecuali Len) menjaga pintu kamar mereka.

"DIA JANGAN NEBENG DI KAMAR GUA!" dan... muncullah perempatan di pala si bocah aneh itu *taboked*. Dan dia mengeluarkan seringai yang menyeramkan *bagi Len* sambil menatap Len yang masih di dekatnya dengan aura pembunuh (Pa'ul: Jujur, saya nggak pernah ngebayangin si cebol itu lagi smirk ._.) "Leeeen... *mendekat* Kau tahu apa maksudku?" katanya dengan BGM musik horror yang di O**. Sementara alisa sedang mengeringkan badannya di depan kipas angin jumbo (Reader: Kuat tuh anak? / Alisa: Kuat dong! Alisa kan sering angin-anginan! :D), Len hanya mengangguk perlahan karena ngeri.

"Nah, Alisa, ikut aku!" Len menarik tangan Alisa yang lagi ngadem ke kamarnya dengan blushing berat. "Tuh, kamu tidur diatas kasur! Aku dibawah saja." kata Len sambilo menunjuk kasurnya sementara Alisa memandanginya. Karena di tatap seperti itu, Len jadi salah tingkah. "E-eh... Kau lihat apa?" Alisa menjawab soal muka shotanya itu *tampoled* dengan suara keras.

"Ahaha! Kalau dilihat-lihat... Muka Len itu cantik ya!" Len langsung menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah semerah-merahnya entah bagaikan apa.

.

..

...

...

5 menit kemudian...

.

..

...

Hening.

Semua mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Alisa termasuk 3 orang idiot yang resmi ada di Phantomhive manor.

.

..

...

1

.

..

2..

.

..

...

3!

.

..

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" semuanya yang ada disitu tertawa termasuk author yang sableng ini *di sumpel pisang (lagi)* Len yang dirinya sudah malu setengah mati ini lagi headbang di tembok yang nggak bersalah itu.

"HAHA! LEN! ANAK POLOS SEPERTI DIA SAJA TAHU KALAU KAU ITU DARI DULU SUDAH CANTIK! BWAHAHAHA!" seru Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Ciel, dan Piko, Lui, juga Oliver yang lagi glundungan di lantai, sementara Len yang lagi headbang langsung berteriak.

"KALIAAAAN! SEENAK-" Len terkena pukulan maut Alisa yang membuatnya pingsan dengan mata berputar-putar dan darah di jidatnya bekas tadi headbang.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

Pa'ul: HUAHAHA! Akhirnya TBC juga! Mari kita bales ripiu:

**Farina Ruka-chan:**

Oke, ini udah apdet. Gomen lama dan saya tambahkan OC yang aneh disini *di tampol Alisa*

* * *

**Guest:**

Ini sudah apdet. Arigatou ne ^^

* * *

**anonim:**

Oh ya? Saya nggak tau kalo fic aneh saya ini lucu .-.

Len: Lu kan lagi gila Ul... -,-

Pa'ul: Yuno, boleh saya pinjam pisau anda?

Yuno: Boleh tapi buat ngebunuh :D Nih!

Pa'ul: Tentu! *ngejar Len sambil bawa piso Yuno*

Len: GYAAAAAAAA! AMPUN!

GREP!

Pa'ul: Heh... kena kau Len... HIYAAAAAAAAT! *nusuk-nusuk Len kaya Rin di PV Fear Garden* Ini Yuno. Kau lihat kan?

Yuno: Tentu! Kapan-kapan kau boleh pinjam lagi~ *pergi*

ABAIKAN YANG DIATAS.

* * *

**shugo chara:**

Ini sudah saya lanjutkan X3

* * *

**KuroHITSUJI:**

Gomen saya lamo apdetnyoooo! DX Nih sudah saya apdet chappienya X3

* * *

Pa'ul: Akhirnya selesai~ Tunggulah chappie 3!

Miku: Dan akhir kata...

Rin: Review please... Kalo gak ntar hiatus loh

Ciel: HIDUP HIATUS!

Pa'ul: NEVER! ADA NGGAK ADA AKAN SAYA APDET!

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plis banget biar gak hiatus :v**


End file.
